There Was No Choice To Make
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: A quick one shot about the time when Felicity broke up with Ray.


**Hi everyone!**

**This just a quick one-shot about Olicity. I got the idea when I read something on Tumblr. I hope you will all like it. Please be kind and let me know what you think ;)**

It had been 3 months. 3 months since she broke up with Ray. 3 months since she realized she is with the wrong guy. And 3 months since she showed up at Oliver's house, which changed both of their lives. Felicity was happy, really happy. She knew she did the right thing. She looked down at her engagement ring again (just like 2 minutes ago) and she couldn't be more happy.

She clearly remembered the day when everything changed in the best way.

_It was a rainy Friday night and Felicity had a rough quarrel with Ray. Even though Felicity spent much less time with Team Arrow, sometimes she arrived at their home after 11 o'clock and Ray got jealous. He thought she cheated on him with Oliver. They argued about this before but they but knew that this fight was different._

_Felicity started crying but Ray just continued yelling at her and after an hour or two Felicity realized something. Something what's bothered her since she got together with Ray so she just left the mad guy behind and went to gather her things. She was nearly done when Ray stepped into the room._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, voice full with anger and frustration._

_"You and I both know, that what we do is wrong. We should be with the one we truly love. I'm sorry Ray," she said while zipping her last suitcase._

_"Felicity..." He whispered, but couldn't continue. His heart broke to pieces but he understood her._

_"I'm truly sorry Ray, I just hope you will find your soulmate," she kissed him on the cheek then left his house and with that she closed another chapter of her life._

_The next day Felicity went to Oliver's house and knocked on the door. While she waited for him to open it she thought about what will happen. She knew Oliver wasn't in a relationship but she wasn't sure if he still loved her the way she wanted._

_Oliver opened the door with a huge smile but dropped it immediately when he saw her sad but lovely face._

_"Hey. Can I come in?"_

_"Of course," he stepped away then closed the door behind her._

_"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, water, vine or chocolate milk?" He asked teasingly as headed to the kitchen._

_"Chocolate milk, Oliver? Seriously?"_

_"I know you like it."_

_"But... I... You..."_

_"Sorry," he said and took her hand then squeezed it a little bit._

_"Hey. What happened?" He asked softly._

_Felicity didn't even know where to start so she just stayed quiet for a few minutes._

_"Ray and I broke up," somehow she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. Her gaze met with Oliver's._

_His eyes was full with sadness and hope. "Why did he do that?"_

"_I know that in most of the books or films or TV shows the guys are the ones who breaks up with a girl. Not that because you men are evil or something just-"_

_"Fe-li-ci-ty. The point is?" He stopped her rambling before she could say something that she would probably regret later._

_Felicity blushed then took a deep breath and spoke again. "The point is, that I was the one who broke up with him."_

_"Why? I thought you love him," Oliver tensed under the words "love him."_

_"I do love him, but I realized that I'm not in love with him and that the perfect guy who stole my heart was in front of me the whole time," Felicity said as a tear appeared in her left eye._

_Oliver leaned in and kissed her. When they lips mert both of them moaned. Oliver's lips were warm and he told everything in the kiss that he couldn't actually say in words._

_In the next few hours they must sat on the couch holding hands, and kissing. And that was when both of them find they soulmate. Their happiness._

_Two months later on a Friday night Oliver surprised her in the Foundry. They got back from a successful mission, when Oliver kneeled down in front of her and asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes without hesitation. That was one of the happiest moment in her whole life._

"What's on your beautiful heard of yours?" Oliver asked as he laid down on their bed. Her smile was happy and that made his heart warm.

"Just the day when we finally got together," she said smilingly.

"How can be that lucky to have you?" He asked.

"You know, there was no choice to make."

**So, what do you think? :)**


End file.
